Zephyros
Zephyros (ゼフュロス, Zefu~yurosu) is the old and wise master of the Shadow Demon Guild. He is famed for his mastery of lacrima it is even said that he is the worlds top expert on the subject. Zephyros is also known as the lacrima king and has a mastery over a unique magic called lacrima summoning magic. His magic allows him to create a lacrima out of thin air for any purposes he may require. Though peaceful in nature Zephyros has a great strength and is rumored to be just as powerful as one of the wizard saints and he is renowned as one of the smartest wizards in the world and has a mastery over armed combat and is responsible for teaching recruits martial arts as a way of keeping there body's as fit as there minds. It is said that if he used his full power he could wipe out a hole town of wizards but he has a strong sense of justice and would never hurt someone else unless there was no other option. Though he is a friendly and outspoken man he carry's many secrets and hides most of his past. If questioned about his past he will simply smile and keep talking about a different topic. Appearance Zephyros has the appearance of a tall old man often draped in a long white cloak with a black cloak underneath . when he removes his cloak you can see that he is a physically fit man with good upper body strength and a scar running from his left shoulder to his right hip. He is bald with bushy eye brows and a thick beard. Personality Zephyros is a calm old man who prefers to read a nice old book by the fire than going out into the world. He is described by his comrades as a wise man with a talent for teaching and learning he can often be found near the see looking out at the horizon. even though he is over 100 years old he refuses to act like it he has been known to partake in pranks and to compete with those around him as if he was still in his youth. "Age is but the value we assign to our body's but the way we act shows the youth in our souls" Zephyros is a very loud and expressive person even if you do not value his opinion he will give it. Whilst he can be unkindly truthful Zephyros has the ability to see the good in people and to help them shine and discover there talents Over the years Zephyros has developed a talent for seeing if a person is good or bad at heart and as such will trust you even if it is the first time you are meeting him. Zephyro's is not easily angered but when he is, he can use thousands upon thousands of elemental lacrima balls to attack his enemy in a barrage of fury obliterating all those in his way. History As the oldest member of the guild he has seen almost every thing about the guild as a child he was found by the original master of the guild and they raised him to be there son teaching him everything they knew and passing on there wisdom in the hopes that he would do the same. He has lived to the age of 110 and is the 2nd master after becoming master at the age of 47 when the previous master and the co-founder died and has been leading the guild for 63 years and in his time he has overseen the collection of over 250 artifacts. Zephyros was raised in the guild as he was found by the first master laying in front of the guild hall at just 10 months old with a note saying that his parents needed to hide him as he had great magical power and that the guild would be the best place to teach him control. Abilities Zephyros has a mastery over allot of hidden and lost spells however he took a vow to only use those spells if the case is dire as such he focuses mostly on using lacrima summoning magic that allow his to create lacrima to fit his requirements this form of magic is not well known and its limates are not yet calculated. the powers of the lacrima created can vary from magical suppression to communication to allegedly dragon slayer magic. Category:Guild Master